ABC Guide to Jane and Edward
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The ABC Guide to Jane and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward/Jane**

**Summary: The ABC Guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Jane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_A. Aro. _Jane had always been loyal to Aro. He was like a father figure to her and she would anything he asked of her without question. All of that changed though when she met Edward Cullen. He had come to Italy with Carlisle shortly after his turning and the blond female with the ability to cause pain had took one look at him and in the instant their eyes locked her loyalty switched over from Aro to Edward. When Edward saw her he smiled and it was that smile which sealed their fate.

_B. Barbie. _During her first Christmas ever with the Cullen family Jane had been confused when Emmett Cullen had given her a Barbie doll. She knew what it was of course and yet she couldn't for a second figure out why he'd give her such a gift. When Edward burst out in to laughter she raised her eyebrow waiting for an explanation from her mate.

"You know how Emmett calls you the pain giving Barbie?" He questioned before continuing at her nod. "Well he thought you should have a Barbie of your own that you can dress up to look like you. He thought it would be amusing to see your face."

"Oh." She replied still not seeing the humor in the situation. "Well in that case then pa-"

Her mind reading mate was quick to slap his hand over her mouth to stop her from sending his brother in to horrible bout of pain. "It was just a joke love you need to laugh it off."

That was the last time Emmett ever tried to pull a joke on Jane. He figured that it would be better to remain on her good side because he had never had her power used on him before and he wanted to keep it that way. Besides it was better to have her as a partner in his pranks rather than the victim.

_C. Chess. _It was a known fact that Edward Cullen was great when it came to chess. He was practically unbeatable. Alice could beat him on occasion with the help of her visions, but other than that he was the champion for the time being. Jane had decided that she wanted to play chess with him one day. The small girl had played many times with Aro until she won so many times he refused to play the game with her anymore.

"How did you do that?" The bronze haired vampire asked fifteen minutes in to the game. He looked from the board, to Jane, then back to the board again. "I did not even see that coming. How on earth did you beat me?"

Instead of replying in words she simply smiled which annoyed her boyfriend even more. Knowing Edward as well as she did Jane set up the board again and motioned for him to go first. Perhaps she would let him win out of pity so he would stop pouting.

Golden eyes narrowed at her when he read her thoughts. "I am not pouting and I don't need your pity. How about we go best two out of three?"

_D. Drive. _Jane had always wanted to learn how to drive. She had been fascinated with cars since the first one had been invented, but Aro had never let her learn how to drive one. Edward on the other hand simply handed her the keys to his Volvo with a lopsided smile. "If you scratch it then you are repainting it by hand at a human speed and if you don't do any damage then I'll buy you your own car."

_E. Edward. _Edward had lived for a very long time and he thought for sure that his destiny was to be alone in a romantic way. The mind reading vampire saw himself as a monster and as far as he was concerned monsters did not deserve love. Then he met Jane and everything just fell in to place. She had showed him a side to being a vampire that he had never dreamed of before and in return he showed her all about love and emotions they both thought had disappeared when their hearts stopped beating.

_F. Freshman. _"I do not see why I have to go to school." Jane grumbled as she looked at the outfits Alice had set out for her. "To make matters even worse I am going to start off as a freshman. You at least get to start as a sophomore."

Edward grinned and shook his head. "Think of it as an adventure love. You will have fun I am sure of it and before you even suggest it you cannot use pain on the teachers or the other students."

Her golden eyes filled with mischief. "You don't have to worry about that because I am here to assure you there are other ways to torture someone and this will be good practice."

_G. Gone. _Nobody had ever expected Aro to get so upset when Jane left the guard. He had other members and so Jane and Edward figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal and yet it was. The entire guard had come to Forks for Jane and when she did not go willingly the leader had done the one thing he knew without a doubt would destroy her emotionally. He killed her brother in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." Edward stated after the Volturi had left because the recently rebuilt Romanian army had shown up and saved the day. He was kneeling next to her as she sobbed tearlessly in front of a pile of ashes. "If I had known what he was going to do maybe I could have stopped him, but he was somehow blocking his thoughts."

"We were supposed to live forever." She whispered trying to pick up some of the ash that used to be her twin brother Alec only to have it slip through her fingers. "We promised to always look out for each other and protect the other, but I failed and now he is just gone. One second my brother was here and in the next he was gone just like that and there was nothing I could do to save him."

_H. House. _The former guard of the Volturi never really pictured herself settling down with anyone and have a house with the whole white picket fence thing and to be honest she wasn't sure if she would want that. Well she hadn't been sure until she met Edward of course. They had been together for three years when he surprised her with a little house that ironically had a white picket fence.

"I know that you are concerned about what the future holds for us." Edward started running his fingers in his hair. "I wanted to do something nice for you because you have been so depressed since the loss of Alec and I know that a house is never going to fix that, but I thought it would show you how committed I am to you. Your brother died so that we could have our forever and if he were still around you and I both know he would not want you to be sad. He would want to live your life and getting a house seems like a good place to start."

_I. Indian. _Jacob Black had been wandering the treaty line when he ran in to the blond vampire who had the ability to cause pain. Since he was in wolf form he growled and bared his teeth. The Cullen's may think that she had turned over a new leaf, but he wasn't going to be tricked so easily. It would be so easy to take her out of the picture.

"Don't even think about it you Indian shifter." Jane hissed crouching as she readied herself for an attack. "I will have you writhing in pain before you even got close."

"Not if I get to him first." Edward growled as he came out of the trees to stand next to the love of his existence. "Jacob Black if you touch a hair on her head I will consider the treaty to be broken and if you don't start thinking nicer thoughts about my fiancée then we may have a big problem. You see Jane can take care of herself and she has proven that to me many times, but it doesn't mean I still won't do my best to keep her from harm's way and defend her honor."

_J. Jane. _"Jane." The way he whispered her name set her heart aflame. Nobody had looked at her the same way Edward Cullen did and she knew nobody else ever would. Edward looked at her the same way she did with him like he was her world. "I vow to love you for the rest of time no matter what may come to pass. You are my entire world and without you I am not sure where I would have ended up. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Jane could feel a genuine smile take over her usual blank expression. "Of course I will."

_K. Kitchen. _Esme had somehow managed to talk Jane in to letting her teach her how to cook even though they didn't eat. Edward watched in amusement as his wife of less than a year ended up getting covered in flower since the pan she had been cooking with exploding sending different food items flying all over and covering every surface within a ten foot radius. In his opinion the kitchen would never be the same again.

_L. Luck. _Edward happened to be sitting on the couch while Jane lay with her head in his lap. It was a rare moment when the rest of the family was out doing something or other which left the pair alone in the house. "You know I never believed in luck until I met you then I felt as if I hit the jackpot."

She smiled up at him. It was times such as this when Jane felt as if she could be herself. She didn't have to pretend to be something she was not nor did she have to keep her guard up. 'It appears as if I was your pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"A pot of gold that can create the illusion of pain." He corrected with a smirk of his own. "It makes you unique and that is why I love you. Well one of the many reasons that is."

_M. Manipulate. _"You just can't manipulate people to get what you want!" Edward snapped his voice rose as he glared at his fiancée. "If you don't want me to do something then tell me instead of doing whatever you can to sabotage it. If you want to have a real serious relationship then you need to grow up. You can't just use people like pieces of a chess set in a game."

He thought for sure that Jane was going to use her power on him, but to his shock she didn't. Instead she turned on her heel and walked out of the room which made the bronze haired male feel even worse about yelling at her. He had not meant to lose his temper, but really he had just lost it. Sometimes she frustrated him to the point he wanted to pull his hair out and now was one of those times. He knew he would have to find her and apologize and he would have to do it soon because if anyone could hold a grudge it was Jane and the last thing he wanted was to give her time to come up with a suitable revenge plan.

TBC…

**AN: This is the first part to the ABC Guide to Edward and Jane which was requested by Jamie. She wanted it in two parts and so I will post the second half tomorrow or the day after because I am exhausted. It has been a rough couple of day's health wise, but I will be okay. Let me know if you liked this or not and what your thoughts were.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_N. Naughty. _"So have you and pain inducing Barbie done the naughty yet?" Emmett was grinning from ear to ear as he asked this question. "I bet she likes to use her power in bed you know to spice things up."

Edward snarled at his brother not liking the way Emmett was talking about his fiancée. "I'll have you know that Jane and I decided to wait until we were married. I respect her enough that I am willing to wait and I would appreciate it if you didn't pry in to our private life again because if you do I'll give Jane the all clear to use her power on you. You know how she hates being called a Barbie so if you keep calling it that you're bringing it on yourself."

_O. Oreo. _On a sunny day in May when the Cullen's couldn't go to school Jane and Edward were watching the television when a commercial for Oreo cookies came on and the female blood drinker tilted her head. "I never got to have an Oreo cookie before did you know that? I was turned before they were even invented. There is a lot of human foods I never got to try and sometimes I envy the human's because they can eat without it tasting like dirt. They have a variety while we are stuck with one substance for the rest of our lives."

Her bronze haired boyfriend laughed since he hadn't been expecting her to say that. He pressed a kiss to her forehead all the while still smirking. "Well we can't have that can we? I'll start working on a formula for Oreo flavored blood right away.

_P. Pink. _"It's pink." Jane stated in horror as she shuttered at the monstrosity Alice wanted her to wear to the prom. Edward was standing in the corner laughing and she was half tempered to use her power on him or even on Alice. "You know that I don't do pink Alice."

"I think it brings out your eyes." Her mind reading boyfriend stated as his smirk widened. "You wouldn't want to hurt Alice's feelings would you?"

She growled and bared her teeth in his direction. "If you like the color pink so much then you wear it!"

_Q. Quarrel. _Edward was frustrated beyond belief. For some unknown reason Jane was angry with him and all she wanted to do was argue. No matter what he said it was always the wrong thing. "Love I don't want to fight with you. Do we have to keep up with this quarrel?"

"You are just angry because I am winning." She told him crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't even correct that old woman when she called me your younger sister. She treated me like I was a child."

"Technically you are a child." He responded knowing almost instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

Her golden eyes narrowed. "That is not the answer I was looking for."

_R. Read. _"I can't read." The three words came out a whisper from between the former Volturi Guard members lips. "I was turned in a time when reading wasn't something that was required of people. Then we I joined the Guard Aro didn't give us any time to learn and after a while I just gave up."

"I'll teach you how to read Jane." Edward replied since he could tell it really bothered her. No wonder she never wanted to go to the library with him because she wouldn't have a clue as to what any of the books are about. "We will have turned you in to a walking dictionary before you know it."

_S. Share. _"You can't hog the television all the time!" Jane was glaring at Emmett. For the last week he had the T.V. at every turn and she was sick of it. When you had nothing, but time on your hands you had to keep yourself occupied so you would not grow bored. "It's no wonder you are not the brightest crayon in the bunch since all you do is watch those stupid idiotic shows that pass as humor with the human's. It's my turn for the television and I won't waste it watching the crap that you do."

"Yeah Emmett," Edward said in his best 'I told you so' voice as he went to stand next to his wife. "You need to learn how to share."

_T. Turtle. _"Why on earth did you bring home a turtle?" Edward frowned as he looked at the tiny turtle his wife was holding. Was this some sort of joke that he didn't quite understand?

"I found it in the woods." His wife replied and she went to their closet and pulled out an empty shoebox before setting the turtle inside. "Someone had been cruel and flipped it on its back. It is just a baby and I thought we could keep him. Every household needs a pet."

Her frozen at the age of seventeen husband chuckled once before pressing his lips against hers softly. "I swear that when you left the Volturi you turned in to a big softie. The old Jane would have tortured the poor creature until it died and yet the new Jane is determined to give it a happy home."

_U. Umbrella. _The rain poured down as Jane and Edward tried to get back to the Cullen household before it got any worse. It hadn't been supposed to rain and so they had been caught off guard. Edward being the romantic fool he could be at times had decided that he would act as her personal umbrella. He knew that his vision seeing sister would be furious if Jane's new outfit got ruined. She had assured him that getting it wet would ruin the fabric and since Alice knew fashion he was inclined to trust her.

_V. Vixen. _The vegetarian vampire had always thought that his wife was conservative because of the way she behaved around others and yet on their honeymoon he realized what a vixen she actually could be. It was a part of her personality that she had hidden from him and Edward had to admit when he was finally allowed to see that side of her he liked it a lot. Vixen Jane was actually a real turn on and he was excited to see what new things this side of his wife would bring to the table.

_W. Wallow. _The entire Cullen clan was worried about Jane after the death of her brother at Aro's hand. She hardly ate unless forced, she never went out with the others, and she hadn't spoken a word since the event. Edward knew that she was hurting, but he also knew that letting her wallow in the loss would do no good. He was determined to do something to cheer up. All he had to do was think of something first which was a lot harder than one would think, but he was sure that he would eventually think of something because he would not allow the love of his life to sink in to a depression nobody would be able to pull her out of.

_X. Xanthochroia. _The longer Jane went without eating the worse the side effects of no blood became. Her skin was now suffering from Xanthochroia which was a yellowing of the skin. She looked sickly and the dark circles under her eyes did not help her appear any healthier. Edward knew that he had to do something because he would die before he let her waste away in front of his eyes. If he had to force blood down her throat then he would do it no questions asked.

_Y. Yarborough. _Jane had been playing cards with Edward when suddenly she threw her hand down against the table. "I give up! This is the fifth time in a row that I have gotten a Yarborough. Are you cheating somehow because if you are I swear that I will-"

"You'll what?" He taunted with a smile as he began to reshuffle the deck. "Don't be a sore loser. You are just having a bad day, but your luck will turn around. You are not giving up are you because the woman I fell in love with would never give up?"

_Z. Zari. _When Jane came home from hunting with Jasper and Emmett she found her husband sitting on the couch holding a small box. He turned his head to look at his wife in curiosity. "Love, do you mind telling me why Leah Clearwater came over today with a gift for you? She said it was Zari and that you would understand why she was giving it to you. She said to say thank you as well. Why did the she-wolf give you a gift of gold and silver Indian broach?"

His wife smirked at the memory. "As it so happens I was in town and I ran in to Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley. Her ex wouldn't leave her be and he actually went to smack her. I thought that he should know what real pain felt like. I assume that my little lesson taught him not to mess with Leah again."

Edward shook his head as he stood up and pinned the broach to her shirt. "You are a devious little monster love and yet that is one of the things I love about you."

The End!

**AN: So this is the end of the ABC Guide for Jane and Edward. I hope that you all enjoyed it! I have one story left of my Christmas gift one-shot series and then I will be able to get back to my other stories. I'll try to have that finished within the next few days. Anyways let me know what you all thought of this and I may actually do a longer story of them in the future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
